Coco's true desire
by slashythetroll
Summary: A compelling tale of romance, love lost and regained. Can life be the same after losing the one you love most? This is my first Foster fic, and I tried to be as in-character as possible, so please read and review. One-shot, Coco's POV.  Thank-you.


Coco co co… coco! Co co co co co co co. Co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co cococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co cocococococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co!

Co-co, co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co-co co co co co co co co co. Cocococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co! Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co? Co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co. Coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co!

"Co co!"

"Oh please Mrs. Coco, at least tell me where you put the bodies," co co co.

"Coco!" Co co co co co co co co.

Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co? Co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co. Coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co!

Co-co, co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co-co co co co co co co co co. Cocococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co! Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co. Co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co?

Co co co co co co co. Co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co cococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co cocococococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co!

"Yay! Anarchy!" Co co co.

"Bloo!" Coco co co co co.

"Co co… co co co co!"

"Bloo… please help me. It's so terrible!"

"Eh, put a sock in it Mac. Coco here is going to give me hot coco!"

Co co co co…. co co.

Co-co, co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co-co co co co co co co co co. Cocococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co! Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co. Co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co?

Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co-co co co co co co co co co. Cocococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co! Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co!

Co co co co co. Cococococo. !

" !"

Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co-co co co co co co co co co. Cocococococo co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co! Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co. Co co co co co co co co. Co co co co coco co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co co

So, what did everyone think? The sequel is on its way! Please review!


End file.
